Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), infotainment systems, and air bag systems. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer shield conductor, an inner center conductor, a dielectric, and an insulation jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through socket and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization (in German “Deutsches Institut für Normung”, best known by the acronym DIN), representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like socket keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the socket housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
Certain automotive applications may require that coaxial cables be installed with a 90 degree bend at the end of the cable, for example in the case of a cable that terminates at the rear of a dashboard. Usually, the central conductor of the coaxial cable is connected perpendicularly with the central contact of the right angle coaxial connector within an interior chamber provided proximate to the 90 degree bend in the coaxial connector. The connection is established by a terminal connected to the center conductor of the cable being received by a corresponding terminal of the center after the coaxial cable is inserted through a cable opening in the connector housing so that the central conductor is positioned in the interior chamber. Access to the interior chamber from the exterior of the connector is afforded through an access opening, which is sealed by a removable closure. The terminal on the center conductor is inserted into the corresponding terminal of the center conductor with the closure removed so that proper connection of the terminals may be verified. Subsequently, the removable closure is replaced over the access opening to seal the interior chamber against signal leakage and to prevent inward penetration of contaminants from the environment surrounding the right angle coaxial connector.
Conventional right angle coaxial connectors suffer from several deficiencies and shortcomings. For example, conventional right angle coaxial connectors are difficult to produce due to need to provide an interior chamber accessible through an access opening covered by a removable closure. Visual inspection of the terminals may be difficult. In addition, the presence of the removable closure increases manufacturing costs of the connector and the effort required to accomplish the solder connection. Moreover, the removable closure may be misplaced or lost when the right angle coaxial connector is assembled with the coaxial cable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a right angle coaxial connector that simplifies verification of a connection between the central conductor of a coaxial cable and the central pin of a coaxial connector.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.